Kylo Ren and Rey: The beginning of an Era
by lioba.bishop
Summary: Rey is a prisoner on Star Killer Base and even though she knows she should be afraid of Kylo Ren, she feels safe in his presence. At the same time, Kylo Ren cannot suppress the attraction and protectiveness he feels towards Rey. Will they manage to survive standing on two opposing sides of the war with forces at work trying to keep them apart at all cost? (Reylo/Star Wars)
1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren and Rey: The beginning of an Era

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars Universe or its characters. All rights belong to Disney._

She was running through green woods. The pine needles underneath her feet swallowed every sound and made her tread very lightly. She heard birds and other creatures whistle and whoosh above her. They were like a reassuring presence that reminded her that she was not alone, that this forest was a place of light and peace. The sunlight was slightly dimmed through the branches of the high trees and dipped her surroundings into a dark and mossy green color. However, the further she ran, the further she had the feeling of running away from someone or something. The sunlight faded and the animals' sound abruptly stopped. Instead they were replaced with silence. The girl ran further and further until she reached a lake. Exhausted from her run, she decided to drink from the lake whose waves rippled calmly against the surrounding sand. The second the water had touched her lips, coldness spread through the girl's body.

With a gasp Rey opened her eyes. The back of the chair she was strapped to was hard and pressed uncomfortably and coolly into her back. In between her shoulder blades was a particularly sharp edge of the metal that started to spread a tingling sensation through her upper body. It was like her brain scanned the room in seconds and created an elaborate picture. The door was to her left and a constant beeping sound must have belonged to a computer above her. However, there was one thing that Rey could not fully comprehend and she had to stare at the person in front of her before she realized what had happened. The shape of the black mask that covered up the stranger's face brought it all back to Rey and it was like she had not only taken a sip from that lake water but had dived into the lake head first. Finn, Han Solo and Chewbacca. They were in danger. She remembered an attack had been going on and a breath-taking certainty spread through her that her friends were gone. She had only gotten to know them such a short time ago but she was not ready to loose them, not ready to be on her own _again_. These thoughts passed through Rey's head with such violent force that she was only able to press out: "Where am I?" "You're my guest.", answered a muffled voice that sounded hollow and static. Rey did not have time to think about her capturer, she had a question burning itself through her mouth "Where are the others?" She asked the question, readying herself for the expected outcome. "You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends? They are dead, my men killed them."

Alone. Those simple words spoken by someone whose face she could not even make out were all it took to send her back into the lonely world she had just escaped from. There was no one who would come and save her, comfort her and make her feel like someone actually cared whether she lived or died. She was on Jakku again. Only now, there was no hope of her family ever coming back. She accepted that they would never come for her, that they probably never even spared so much as a thought for her. The few words of a stranger were all it took to build up the walls that she had started to break down the instance BB-8 had rolled into her life. The walls of solitude and fear that had grown taller with every night she had spent eating the food portions by herself that had made her mouth dry and had left her stomach growling for more. Every line she scratched into her metal wall had marked an inch of that wall growing taller and her heart growing lonelier. She had no one, her entire life was reduced to this very moment where she was at the mercy of a creature in a mask who had threatened her in the woods and killed the people she had willingly opened her heart to. "You're a monster!", she exclaimed, loosing control over her voice that cracked while speaking. "I don't care, you're all alone and there is no one there to come for you." Rey flinched. His words had hit her deeply. He was right and she knew it. There was no sense in fighting. "That BB unit showed you the map to Skywalker and you are going to give it to me. You know I can take whatever I want." He reached out his hand and it felt like someone was carving through her brain with a burning hot knife. Not only that but she could feel his foreign presence in her head – like someone was trying to push into her skull, ultimately causing it to crack open. She could feel him carelessly flipping through her memories like someone turning the pages of a book that was not of much interest.

"Get out of my head!", she exclaimed through gritted teeth. Kylo Ren came closer, his masked face was only a few inches from her face and although Rey could not see his eyes, his presence was making every fibre in her body tense up. She could hear his breathing going at a slightly elevated pace and she could smell him. He smelled metalic, a scent that reminded Rey of blood – of the several times she had been injured whilst scaveging the abandoned ships. However, underneath that smell she detected fresh linnen and the pine neadles that had followed her into her dreams. She turned her head away from him, since that was the only way she could bring a bit of space between herself and her interrogater. Overwhelmed by the closeness of her opponent and the burning sensation in her head, Rey's body went limp. Her thoughts were consumed by her hopelessness. Kylo Ren was looking at her first encounter with Finn, he lingered on this moment for a while and through their connection, Rey felt something flash up in him. It was like a flash of anger mixed with the same loneliness Rey knew all to well. However, Kylo Ren shut his feelings off from her as quickly as he had let her in and he continued searching for the droid. Rey knew she should fight, she knew that somewhere out there, there was some group of strangers hoping that she would not let Kylo see this map but she couldn't. Seeing Finn's image inside her head had only reminded her that she had nothing to fight for. She had been foolish to open up her heart as quickly as she had. She should have known that making friends in this galaxy would only cause her pain and that she was better of on her own. Now she was just that, on her own – and she gave up. Again she could feel Kylo Ren's emotions seep through his well concealed blockade but this time it was not anger, it was triumph. She saw the map to Skywalker in her head as clearly as if someone was showing it to her in this instance.

Kylo Ren pulled away his hand and Rey's head was left empty and feeling like a rubber band that someone had pulled on to hard and left cracked. There were no tears rolling down her cheeks, she had given up. Her eyes were fixed on the wall to her left and she avoided looking at Kylo Ren who was still standing infront of her which made her jump even more when she suddendly heard a metallic screech and the sound of something depressurizing. Against her will, her eyes wandered to the person standing infront of her. Kylo Ren had taken off his mask. In front of her stood a young man. He must have been the same age as she was. His skin was white and contrasted his dark hair which seemed to form a black halo around his head. His eyes were a dark brown color, framed by long black lashes. They looked so full of emotion that Rey could not meet them. „Don't be afraid, I feel it too." rang his voice through the small room. It was no longer muffled but still had an odd shake to it. With a few strides he crossed the small distance between them and touched her cheek with his gloved fingers. After a few seconds though, he pulled away like something had burned his hand. He turned away, went back to his mask, put it back on and left the room. After the doors closed behind him, Rey was left wth nothing more than the constant beeping sound that originated from some computer inside her prison. She could still feel his touch on her cheek – like some presence was still there and Kylo Ren's fingers had left a permanent mark.

However, this silence did not last long. The door opened back up again and inside came a stormtrooper. He had his blaster at the ready and before Rey could fully comprehend the situation, he opened up her restraints and seized her by the arm. Her legs had gone numb during her time strapped to the chair and she was dragged away by the stormtrooper. It was like she stood beside herself the entire time the stormtrooper was pulling her down different hallways. They passed rooms and cross-sections, that all looked the same to Rey. After what seemed like an eternity of shining steel hallways and computers, they reached a hallway that was more secluded from the rest. The hallway led up to a massive door. The door was black but unlike the others Rey had seen, tgis one did not shine, it didn't refelct Rey but rather swallowed her presence. The stormtrooper did not hesitate to bring her up to the door but when he knocked on it there was a slight tremor in his hand. The sound of his glove-protected fist did not echo through the hallway, instead the sound was absorbed, just like their reflections. A droid opened up the door. It was tall and of the same shining metal that everything in this place seemed to be made up of. „What is your bidding?" asked the droid in several sharp beeps. Rey had heard this sort of droid language only once before, when a group of secretive fellows had passed through Jakku. Even Unkar Plutt had not wanted to go near their tent. The stormtrooper responded „Ren wants this prisoner to be delivered to his private chambers." „Very well," responded the droid „leave her with me. I will take care of her until Master Kylo Ren returns." And with that Rey was pushed through the grand door, into the private chambers of Kylo Ren.

 _I plan on further developing this storyline. Further chapters will follow, until then I would really appreciate reviews. Until next time, may the force be with you!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren and Rey: Kill the Past

The stormtrooper had not put restraints on her, so Rey was free to move her arms and slowly she was starting to regain feeling in her arms and legs. However, the pain in her head had gone from exhaustion to a pounding headache. The droid that had let her enter through the door had retreated and only now and then Rey felt its cold presence watching her, always on the look-out for any sign of disobedience. Rey tried to ignore her guard and took in Kylo Ren's room. It was quite spacious. On the left side of the door there was a huge window that stretched over the entire side of the room. Through this window Rey could see the lights of several stars and planets. Rey was currently sitting on a black, cushioned chair with armrests that was part of a set centered around a glass table. In a corner of the room was a high counter with cupboards and high chairs. It seemed like it was supposed to be a bar but the cupboards were empty and the steel countertop was spotless. There were two other doors in the room that were closed, and made from the same material as the entrance. Besides the sparse furnishing, there was nothing else for Rey to occupy her mind with. The entire room was very minimalistic and revealed nothing about its inhabitant. Everything was black, except for the lighting that made the steel shimmer red. Rey's mind wandered. She did not want to think about her dead friends, how they died, how they would never come for her and how she would probably never be able to return to Jakku to meet her parents. Jakku. Her home and her prison. Sometimes, when she had lain on her thin matress that always seemed to have sand on it, listened to the murmurs of the travellers outside her tent and the sound of insects starting to sing through the night and gaze at the sky that was visible through a hole in her ceiling, Rey would think about life on different planets. She had wanted nothing more desperatly than to explore the galaxy, grab the next ship and fly off to a different world. A world where she would not have to worry about food or scavenging for parts. A world where she could meet people that she would open up her heart to. She had wanted nothing more desperately than to leave Jakku but on the next morning when the sun would reflect in her metal board and illuminate the marks she had scratched into it every day, she would be reminded of why she stayed.

Then came BB-8. She had not wanted him to join her in her solitude but he insisted. He told her about the resistance and what she thought were fairytales whispered from traveller to traveller sometimes in awe, sometimes with a hateful tone, started to consume her life. After BB-8 came Finn and he amazed her all over again. With his story of Luke Skywalker and his always attentive gaze that refelected his will to do anything it took for him to be free. She quite admired that. Even now, even after he revealed his stormtrooper past to her, she could not see him with anything but admiration. Although, she left Jakku without actively making the choice, rather her life was threatened and it seemed to be her only option, she knew in her heart that it was the right step to take. Han and Chewbacca followed and while Finn had already become a good friend to her, the two of them became like family. She could see Han's acceptance and good will underneath his scruffy attitude and Chewbacca made her feel like someone would always be watching over her. All these bonds were formed in such a short period of time but they were made under dangerous circumstances. Like a hot flame having a strong impact on metal.

Rey tried to push these thoughts away, tried to build up the wall that Kylo Ren had pushed up against but it was not possible. She could not see where her path would lead her now. Constant surveillance, an opponent who seemed to be able to get inside her head and who had plans for her she did not want to picture. Above all that, there was no one who would even notice her absence. She felt all the feelings that had left her in the interrogation room rush back into her body. Pain, loneliness, fear, hopelessness and even homesickness all overwhelmed her and she felt two tears making their way down her cheeks and into the corners of her mouth. She could taste the saltiness and that flavor upset her even more because it reminded her of the way the water tasted on Jakku. Rey was so busy trying to suppress the sobs that were building up in her chest, that she did not notice the entrance door being opened silently and a masked figure entering the room.

Kylo Ren saw the girl in his room and stopped. She was sitting with her back to the door and her head bowed down. He did not know whether he was imagening it or whether her shoulders were actually shaking. He took of his mask. The metallic sound and the hissing sound his mask made when it came off sounded amplifyed in the silence of his grand room. Flinching the girl turned around and looked at him. He could not read her expression but what he did see were the tears rolling down from her eyes. „You're crying." he said, without knowing what to do or how to deal with this person in his chambers. All of the sudden a flash of rage blinded him. He was angry at this simple girl who made him feel so weak and awkward. Why should a _scavenger_ have any controll over his emotions. He had seen her mind and her sad life, that centered around false hope and desperatness. He, Kylo Ren, was in controll. He had dealt with dozens of prisoners before. He had heard their begging and their cries but none had ever touched him, no one had ever been able to shake him the way she had done. Maybe it had been a moment of weakness, when he had ordered that stormtrooper to bring her here – into his private rooms. But no, he needed her information, surely there was still something in her that he could inform Supreme Leader Snoke about. _But Ben_ , said a tiny voice in his head, _you already know that you have seen everything there is to see in her head_.

Shaking his doubt, Kylo Ren took a step toward the girl sitting in his room. „You are Rey, of the planet Jakku. A scavenger. No friends, no important relatives. How is it that a simple girl like you could convince a droid to reveal vital information about the Resistance?"

She did not answere him but rather looked at him with a solid stare. The tears had stopped falling from her eyes and she looked like she wanted to burn him to the ground by staring at him. Kylo Ren felt uncomfortable. Even when Snoke was angry with him, he did not feel this helpless. The anger surged back up again, he hated this feeling of loosing controll and the next words stumbled out of his mouth. „I have revealed the information, you have so easily supplied me with, to the Supreme Leader and he will make sure that your rebel scum friends will never find Skywalker. We will get to him first and burn his pathetic life to the ground." He did not now what reaction he had hoped for but all Rey did was turn her gaze from him to the window, she stared at the cold lights radiating from planets far, far away. Although he should have felt relieved to be released from her stare, now he felt cheated of her attention and angry at her for not showing him the respect he deserved. „Well, you are going to show me everything I need to eliminate the last bits of those bastards you call friends. Although there aren't many left I presume." Again no reaction from her and with a silent sigh Kylo Ren gave up. „IE-6, bring the prisoner to one of the guest chambers. I am going to continue interrogations tomorrow." His droid appeared through one of the doors and seized Rey by the arm. Some part of Kylo hoped that she would look at him before leaving but she was gone quickly and left him alone.

 _Next chapter will hopefully be arrving soon. Reviews would make me really happy, so that I can improve my writing for the coming chapters. Have a great day!_


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo Ren and Rey: Falling from Darkness

Rey felt relieved the second she left the big room. It felt like Kylo Ren's words had slowly twisted themselves around her chest and were now strangeling her. She could not breathe and her heart hurt more and more with every beat. The droid, IE-6, had seized her by the arm and escorted her through one of the two doors leading from the room to yet another hallway. This hallway had no computers in it, the walls were painted red. The lack of beepings made by machines filled the hallway with a silence that was loudly interrupted by Rey's breaths that felt to her like a fish twisting on land, trying to take in vital oxygen. They were approaching three doors. IE-6 led her straight through the door on the left. Next to the door was a small box, almost invisible to anyone unfamiliar with the structure. IE-6 opened the box and seemed to punsh in several digits. The door opened soundlessly and revealed the room behind it.

The room was not that different from the cell she had been interrogated in. Instead of the metal chair there was a bed – Rey could spot restraints that were installed at the sides of the bed. The room was windowless and a glass door on the left lead to a tiny bathroom that only contained a sink and a toilett. Next to the bed stood a chair of the same design as in the room before. Black with armrests. As soon as IE-6 had entered the room and pushed her inside, the droid left again. However, right before it closed the door, Rey was able to see that what she had thought was steel was actually just a coat of paint. She could spot three scratches on his right arm that revealed a white color underneath. As quick as that flash of white had come, it was gone but it lingered inside Rey's mind a while longer, she was taken aback by the foreigness of such a pure color in this dark and metallic place.

Now that she was on her own again, Rey felt exhaustion pulling her down like quicksand. She sunk down on the bed and stared at the wall. Her thoughts had shut down and instead of being overwhelmed by grief or fear, she felt empty. Her body settled on the bed and the world flickered into darkness.

Rey did not know how long she had slept but she slowly started to pull herself out of her dreamless sleep. It took her several moments to realize that there was a reason why she had woken up. There was someone towering over her bed. When she felt his presence and looked up, Rey expected to see a familiar mask and black cloak, but a different face greeted her. His skin glowed white against the black background. He was wearing an all black, spotless uniform, complete with a metallic belt. His red hair was parted sideways. Sideburns crept their way down his cheeks and his lashes and eyebrows were of an even lighter shade of red which made his face appear empty. His brownish green eyes met Rey's in a cold calculating stare.

„So you are Ren's special girl." He spat out. „I bet he will throw such a fit when he realizes I got rid of his new toy." He chuckled darkly which made the fine hairs on Rey's neck stand up. The stranger moved his face closer, close enough for Rey to see the small freckles and feel his cold breath on her skin. Instinctivly, she pulled away from him. Out of nowhere, his hand shot up and he seized her chin in a tight grasp. „Oh no, stay with me, honey. I'm sure that there is enough of you left for me or did Ren already take everything. No, he isn't strong enough, I am in control, I am going to show him who's more powerful." He let go of Rey's chin, only to grab her wrists and pin them above her head. Rey tried to fight but her attacker was stronger than her. His eyes were fixed to hers but for one short instant, his attention was drawn away and he let his eyes wander over her body. „Of course I am going to have to expose of you afterwards, couldn't let you mess up anything. Supreme Leader Snoke will be very happy that I will have gotten ridd of Kylo Ren's distraction, that I will have freed this base of rebell scum." „Let go of me!" gasped Rey and she was struggling to free her arms from his grasp. She heard his breath elevating as he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered „Don't be like that, I bet I can make you happier than you ever will be with him." Rey started to shake, her senses were dialed up and she was still trying to regain control of the situation. She knew that there was nobody she could call out to for help, so she kept her mouth shut and started focusing her energy on getting his weight off of her. She twisted underneath him and right as she could hear a small moan coming out of his mouth, the door flew open.

„Hux!" exclaimed Kylo Ren who had entered the room. He did not wear his mask and his face was twisted into an expression, Rey was incapable of reading. Suddendly, Hux's weight was lifted off her body and he crashed against the opposite wall. After laying still for a second, he lifted himself up, spat before Ren's feet and left the room. Rey was still shaking and she prepared for another attack by this new opponent but Kylo Ren just looked at her. His face started to turn into an expression that Rey understood quite well – pure and raging hatred. With a last hateful stare, Kylo Ren twisted around and left the room without saying another word.

Once the door had closed, Rey exhaled. It was like she had been holding her breath the entire time and now that any source of danger seemed to be, at least for the time being, gone, she started to feel her sore body. Her wrists felt like someone had pulled on them too hard and where Hux had touched her chin, she could feel bruises developing. She was covered in sweat and still shaking. Due to Hux's closeness she felt like his scent lingered on her – a strong perfume that barely masked the smell of sweat and blood. When she lay back down on her bed, there was no way she could close her eyes again. So she lay there, staring at the wall, wondering why Kylo Ren had not just let Hux finish her off. She was afraid that there was worse to come, when Kylo Ren hated her that much.

 _So this chapter took a slightly darker turn. I hope you liked it so far and I would love some reviews. Further chapters will be coming to you soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo Ren and Rey: Breathe

Kylo Ren pulled the door shut. He started running down the hallway. Hux was going to pay, he was going to burn a hole through his chest with his lightsabor. Kylo clenched his hands into fists, so hard that his gloves stretched painfully over his skin. He had reached the still opened door of the entrance room that was going to lead him back into the busy heart of Star Killer Base. He could see the way to Hux's rooms infront of himself like a red string leading through a metallic mace. However, once he reached the doorframe, he hesitated. Why was he going to throw away everything he had worked for. Risk his standing with Snoke and anger Hux's inner circle – all for a silly girl. He leaned against the doorway and breathed heavily. A silly girl, yes that is what she was to him. He took a couple of steps back and fell into one of the chairs; he closed his eyes. Rey's image had seemingly burned itself into his his memory. He remembered her expression: a fighter, she hadn't seemed like she'd paid much attention to Hux's assault but was rather thinking of the next thing to come. Again, silly, Kylo reminded himself. Now that he had snapped back into his right mind, he was able to think about her objectively. Yes, she could be considered pretty, probably part of why Hux was interested in her. She was definitively smart and resourceful but in the end all she was, was another rebel unable to fulfill her mission. Nothing but rebel scum. He was going to get the last bit of information out of her and tomorrow night they would land on the nearest planet and he would make sure that her death echoed all the way to the rebel base and its pathetic occupants.

Kylo lifted himself up and passed through the door leading to his bedroom. It did not differ much from the rest of his chambers. There was a large bed and the ceiling was made of clear glass that enabled him to see the light-speckled darkness of space. A desk and closet completed the room's contents. Kylo pulled of his black gloves and stretched his hands. His feet automatically started to carry him towards the bathroom. The light turned on automatically and revealed a broken mirror above a stained white sink. Kylo's oddly distorted face stared back at him. While he looked at it in silence, he felt shame creep over him. His skin itched with it and his mouth had gone dry. Once again he cursed himself for ever letting her effect him in any way. Week, pathetic - he wasn't in control. He felt something warm and wet soak the hem of his sleeve and he exhaled. _Yes, let the bad things bleed out, kill them if you have to._ Those words echoed inside his head and slowly crescendoed into a scream. When it became too much, Kylo shifted and looked at his hand. It was clenched around a shard of the broken mirror and the skin was colored in a dark red shade that originated from a deep gash running from the index finger down to the wrist. Fascinated by the steady drops of blood that fell down into the sink and stained the white marble, Kylo Ren felt calmer. He was going to fix his foolishness, he was going to let go. When he went to bed with a piece of cloth wrapped around his hand, he was certain of his succesfull resolutions for the next day.

His eyes closed and as he drifted into sleep, he saw Rey's face and drowned in the depths of her brown eyes.

 _This one was a pretty short chapter, I just wanted to gain more insight into Kylo's head. Next chapter is going to involve some critical points in the Reylo relationship – stay tuned! Please review and have a nice day!_


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo Ren and Rey: Without

„Get up now, prisoner." The monotonous sound of a droid's voice made Rey jump up. In a fraction of a second she got ready to protect herself against anything. She was on her feet and took in the wide stance that her body remembered from many more or less violently settled disputes on Jakku. However, after a quick scan of the room, her tension eased a bit. She saw the droid, IE-6, stand at the door but there seemed to be no one else. Even though the droid kept a fair distance between them, Rey kept her guard up. IE-6 held something in his artificial hand that Rey had not noticed on first glance but now that the first shock wave had left her body, she saw the red light gloomingly reflected in a pair of restraints. „Come here. Any sign of resistance and you will be shocked immediately." With that the droid activated a stunner that was attached to a form of tool-belt around its midriff. Rey hated the thought of having to give up her ability to defend herself and while her brain was still raking for ideas on how to overpower the massive droid, her legs had already given up and were carrying her towards IE-6. With a couple of swift movements, the droid managed to tighten bonds around Rey's wrists and ankles. Now she could neither run nor fight in this constant state of terror.

Her artificial guard guided her back into the grand entrance room and although Rey could only move at a very slow pace, taking small steps, the droid did not bother her or harm her. Instead she was left inside her own head which was worse than simply letting her body take over. She had blacked out for the most part of last night's events, and now they were flowing over her like acid. It felt like her lungs were constricting and her chest plate was caving in. Her brain appeared to have taken several snap shots of the attack. Hux's face in the darkness, his skin sickly glowing and when he had moved closer - Rey felt like she could still feel his breath against the skin of her cheek, like her skin had been made out of fine sand and Hux had blown a dent into it. Deeply immersed in her thoughts, Rey almost did not see the changes in the entrance room. The counter top that she had thought to be an empty bar, now held several plates. „You have ten minutes." IE-6 suddenly left her side and she could feel the restraints around her wrists loosening. She was alone in the room and she wanted to see what was awaiting her on the steel counter top. There was a glass of water and a thick green paste, alongside some gray bread. Rey did not know what the green paste consisted of but she recognized the bread from Jakku. A small gasp escaped her and she picked up the food. It lay in her hand familiarly and she inhaled the weak scent of algae. She tore off a piece and examined the green substance. It smelled unexpectedly sweet. Rey's growling stomach put a quick end to her examinations and she decided to just eat what her opponents had prepared for her, she would probably never leave this base again, so why die with an empty stomach. The food was gone in a heartbeat and Rey was left with nothing to do, again. However this time, she did not have enough time to go back inside her head because the door was pushed open. Almost thankfully Rey turned to see Kylo Ren walk inside. His mask was on and his lightsabor glistened on his belt. He turned his head towards her bonds and they tightened on their own. „You are going to be transported to the planet Korak-tehu where you will face the executioner on account of rebellious acts and high treason against Supreme Leader Snoke."

Empty. That was all there was to describe Rey's thoughts. She did not feel angry or upset like she imagined she should feel on hearing about her own imminent death. However, she felt strangely detached, like she was floating outside herself and it was another Rey, another version of herself, that was standing in front of a man who wanted nothing more but to burn a hole into her chest with his lethal weapon. Rey just looked at the masked face and said nothing. „Until then you are going to be questioned on information concerning the Resistance and the remainders of the Republic." It was exactly what she had had expected. Of course the First Order wanted to make as much use of her as they could, before her execution – which they would probably make an entire show out of. She knew that there was nothing inside her head that could betray the Resistance or its allies. A fact that only added to her calmness and indifference. However, Kylo Ren did not seem to think so, which took Rey by surprise. She still vividly remembered him reading her thoughts and most intimate memories like a semi-interesting book. She had not been able to conceal anything from him – a fact that she thought he had been aware of. There was also something else that seemed off about him today. He seemed more distant, talking in a formal tone. The majority of Rey knew that she should be glad about this distance but a tiny part of her thought differently.

Rey expected to be escorted back to the interrogation room where she had first been subjected to Kylo Ren's mind-penetration. However, Kylo brought her back to the bedroom that she had been in before. She disliked having to enter the room for a second time. She could still feel Hux's presence clinging to the sparse furnishing and alerting her of the fact that she had to get ready for another assault. Without speaking another word, Kylo Ren pushed her onto the bed. Her restraints made it difficult to balance and she struggled to sit in an upright position. Her interrogator had turned his back to her and was closing the door. He turned around and crossed the distance between them with a few long strides. He pushed her back down on the bed and started tying her onto the bed with the bonds that had previously been installed on the sides of the bed. Even though Rey was determined not to show any sign of weakness, she could not help but gasp and flinch when Kylo tightened a rope across her midriff. She knew that there was no sense in yelling or trying to put up a fight. Not only was she alone and unarmed but he was physically far superior and after seeing him crash Hux into a wall without touching him, Rey had lost all hope of resistance against Kylo Ren.

The cloaked figure towered over her and for a few moments, silence filled the room. Rey listened to Kylo's breathing and with every passing breath, a bit of motion returned to her body. Where there had been emptiness, there was rage. She did not want to lose this final battle, this last chance to stand up for herself. She would not let him creep into her mind again, she would fight, do whatever it took for her to resist this man. So when Kylo Ren reached out his hand, Rey could feel something shift inside her. She knew that there had always been something in her that was different. She had felt it rise up several times on Jakku, when she had been stressed or frightened but Jakku was an unforgiving place – difference was a sign of weakness. So Rey had shut of this side of her – until now. It was like being able to see a different color spectrum. While every being, every part of her environment radiated its own source of light or darkness, there was an overarching force that connected everything. It was balance. For every speck of darkness, there was a glimmer of light. This force called out to her, it was like greeting an old friend that one had never seen before. Rey knew with certainty that she could use this force, form it into anything she wanted. She could transform it into a wild river capable of carrying the heaviest objects with it or into a petite string that was thin enough to penetrate someone's mind and extract any thought she would like. It was that string she felt pushing against her temples and she knew what to do. She connected to it because it was not a one way road but rather a constantly changing bond that could be equally influenced by both Rey and Kylo.

Rey could not see Kylo's face but she felt his mood shift when he noticed her resistance. It was not surprise but rather a fear coming to life. She felt him trying to sever their bond, trying to conceal his thoughts from her but it was no use. The stronger he pulled away, the more control Rey gained over their connection. She saw his loneliness, the times and times he had felt like a disappointment, unwanted, uncared for. She could feel the glass cutting through his skin, leaving him numb and empty but what she could also feel was that something had changed in him. Something deep, like drops of water carving their way into a stone. She was intrigued by this and for a second she was completely immersed in his thoughts. „Stop!" he yelled and Rey was startled by the sudden heat over her throat and an unfamiliar sound. Kylo Ren had taken out his lightsabor and it hovered just below her chin. Their connection broke off and both of them were left breathing heavily.

"You're strong with the force." Even though his voice was muffled through his mask, Rey could hear the shock in his voice. Kylo took a quick step back and pulled off his helmet almost violently, his lightsabor had turned off. His eyes were wide and there were beats of sweat on his forehead. As quickly as he had faltered, he was able to compose himself just as fast. He moved forward until he stood directly over Rey. „You need a teacher. I can do it, I can show you the way to the force." Rey knew what she should do, that she should spit in his face, shut herself off from him but for a heartbeat she could see their future in front of her. She would learn to control this new sense and every fiber of her being yearned to feel that thrill, that power again. She could see Kylo Ren stand by her side, raising her to be his equal. Before she could come back from her vision, the door swung open. IE-6 stood in the entrance and looked at Kylo Ren. „Sir, Supreme Leader Snoke demands your presence." Wordlessly, Kylo Ren picked up his helmet and walked towards the door. However, before he exited the room, he looked back over his shoulder and Rey could see a glimmer of hope illuminate his eyes. Then he was gone.

 _I hope you liked this chapter... Please review and follow and have a nice day!_


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo Ren and Rey: Compassion

He had put the helmet back on his head and was walking through the ever-busy heart of Star Killer Base. Stormtroopers and officers passed by him, steam and beeping filled the air. He had left IE-6 with Rey, now that he knew she was strong with the force, he had to keep a closer look on her. He was still overwhelmed by their force-connection. He had been weak, had let her see too much. Kylo had started suspecting that she was strong with the force, the second he had looked inside her head. However, she had suppressed it, blocked herself off from the force and he had been foolish to expect her to remain shut off from it. Snoke had probably already detected her awakening in the force and was going to punish him for it. Even though these punishments had almost become routinely for him, he hated the humiliation that came with them. He did not mind the physical pain but rather the thought of being helpless, of Snoke looking down on him. After passing through several parts of Star Killer Base, Kylo reached a part of it that distinguished itself from the others. The metallic and artificial surroundings changed into endlessly tall walls of wet, black stone. Kylo entered into the large space between them and immediately a projection flickered into existence. "My young apprentice, I see you have failed me once again. I have felt an awakening – and so have you. Letting this scavenger gain access to the force, a power that should be under our control, you have disappointed me." Snoke hovered over him, he was at least 20 feet tall and his voice echoed inside the room and filled Kylo's head entirely. "I am sorry, Supreme Leader. She is very strong. I will try to break her off from the force." "There is no try, you can only fail. You have compassion for her." "No, let me prove to you that I can do it. I'll do anything." "Very well then, this should be a good lesson. Once the Base reaches Korak-tehu, you will personally execute this girl that has defied _you._ My young apprentice, heir to Darth Vader, make sure this never happens again. You will strike her down with the cruelest blow and make sure that her death sets an example. Let them all know that Snoke's apprentice will raise the dark side to new heights. Once she's dead, you will bring her to me." "Yes, Supreme Leader. I will do as you ask of me."

When Kylo left the room he was filled with emptiness, he had expected Snoke to punish him physically but this was worse. He knew that the girl had to die, he was the one who had decided to do it. But he had thought of her executioner as a faceless stormtrooper, one of Hux's men. He had seen her look when he had offered to teach her. He had felt her hesitation, her willingness to join him and to end their shared loneliness. Maybe he should go back, convince Snoke that he could turn her, that she would be an asset to the First Order. No, why should he destroy his standing, risk looking weaker than he already was. He had killed before, he had never minded ending those who had wanted to keep him from his rightful claim to Darth Vader's legacy. Their screams had never haunted him and their pleas had never made him hesitate. Why should the girl's death be any different?

His thoughts were interrupted by tremors that made the metal around him vibrate and come to life. A part of the Base was separating from the main Base and was making a straight landing approach on Korak-Tehu. They were merely minutes away from reaching the planet's surface. Kylo Ren knew what he had to do, he should go and check with his subordinates whether everything was prepared to enter the planet. However, something in him lead him back to his chambers and to the place where he had left Rey. He opened the door and found her lying on the bed, motionlessly, still restrained. He entered and when Rey still did not move, after several moments, he stepped closer to her and took off his mask. Worry flooded over him, had their shared force bond exhausted her beyond her capabilities. „Rey." The name escaped under his breath and he loosened her restraints to turn her around – she had been facing the wall. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful, like someone who had finally found rest after a time of constant worry. „Wake up!" He spoke more loudly now and shook her body. „Rey, please! Wake up!" "Sir, she won't respond." IE-6 had quietly entered the room and stood behind him. Shocked Kylo turned around. „What is wrong with her? What happened?" „I put a strong sedative into her breakfast. I detected that her life-signs were weakening and wanted to ensure that she would be able to regenerate properly. She will wake up before the execution. I believe that was your concern." „Yes, of course." Kylo tumbled a step back, like someone had hit him against the chest, and exhaled sharply. His gaze fell back on Rey who was still sleeping – unaware of her surroundings or the state she had put Kylo in. His heart was still pounding in his ears and his chest felt like it was about to cave in from a heavy weight. "IE-6, how far are we from Korak-Tehu?" Before the droid could answer, an earth-quake like sensation spread through Kylo's bones. „I believe we have just impacted, Sir. The execution will shortly begin."

Loud footsteps sounded down the hall. Flanked by two stormtroopers, Hux entered the room. „Well, well, I should have known I'd find you here, Ren. You are supposed to be with your subordinates, preparing for entering the planet. However, I find you here with the scavenger. Supreme Leader Snoke needs to be informed about this." Kylo's hand jerked towards his lightsabor. „Oh, I wouldn't do that." Hux's lips formed a mean smile and the stormtroopers aimed at both Kylo and Rey. „My men will escort the prisoner out off your chambers and you will get ready for the execution – maybe you should practice with that weapon of yours, I hear deadly blows can be quite tricky." Before Kylo could move, the stormtroopers had grabbed Rey and were carrying her down the hallway. Hux went with them but before he closed the door, Kylo could hear a low chuckle underneath his breath.

"Where are they taking her?" Kylo knew that there would be no one to answer his question but asking it felt like a necessity, like he was looking out for Rey „Sir, may I voice my opinion on this matter?" The droid interpreted Kylo's silence as agreement. „I believe it is of the utmost importance to keep your feelings to yourself. It would not be wise to show compassion for the girl; it wouldn't be in your best interest – or in hers." Kylo's feeling of helplessness turned into rage. „I don't know what you are talking about, IE, but I assure you that I do not feel for her. You'll see. Until then I think you should remember who's in charge here." Without waiting for an answer, Kylo left the room and walked towards the exit. His hands were shaking and he could hear his blood rush in his ears. He would find his subordinates and kill this girl and all of the trouble she had caused him.

 _Hey! Thank you for reading this fanfiction, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and look forward to the next chapter..._


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo Ren and Rey: Beaten

Rey woke up to something cold pressing against her forehead. She had trouble pulling herself away from the darkness that was holding on to her. She blinked several times in an attempt to get rid off the black spots dancing before her eyes. She felt rested. Her aching muscles felt smooth and her mind was sharp. However, she could not quite remember what had happened to her or where she was. She remembered lying in an uncomfortable position on the small bed. Even though she had expected Kylo Ren to come back any minute, she had gotten drowsier with every passing moment. Her body had been exhausted from connecting with the force for the first time but her mind had been wide awake. She had wanted to feel that rush of excitement again as badly as she needed her next breaths. However, there must have been something in the food she had been given because her eyes had fallen shut against her will and darkness had enclosed her. What she saw now upon waking up was a white room. Two armed stormtroopers flanked the entrance and the walls were covered in machines that beeped and blinked. Rey herself was sitting on a similar chair to the one she had sat on when she had first been brought to Star Killer Base. Her arms were restraint to her sides and she could not move her head because it was held in place by metallic bonds. There was no one in the room with her but the two stormtroopers. They faced each other and did not pay attention to Rey's awakening. She could hear the muffled sound of transmissions from their helmets and all of a sudden she felt it again.

That rush of energy, that feeling of empowerment, of finally seeing clearly. She felt like she had solved a problem that she had been staring at for a lifetime. She knew what she had to do. „You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open." She did not even have to actively formulate the words in her mind, they flowed out of her on their own. They rang in her ears as clearly and distant as if someone else had spoken them. The stormtroopers turned to face her and came closer. One of them lifted his blaster and said „I'll tighten those restraints, rebel scum!" As he stepped closer Rey felt the energy radiate from him. She effortlessly connected to it and shaped it into fine strings that enabled her to control his every move. „You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open." The stormtrooper leaned back and inhaled. „I'll remove these restraints and leave the cell with the door open." As easily as she had taken control over the one, Rey connected to the other stormtrooper. Both of them pushed a number of buttons on the chair and left the room. Her head restraints lifted away and she was able to raise her arms. Rey did not know what to do next. She had no idea where she was and she was still unarmed. However, that did not matter. She felt laughter bubbling up in her chest. The force had responded to her and she had been able to use it effortlessly. For the first time in her life, Rey felt truly accomplished. This was something limited to her. Nobody could take it away. Still smiling Rey got out of the chair and started walking towards the door. The hallway was empty and a constant beeping filled the air. Rey stepped outside the room and started walking. At the end of the hallway she reached another door. Next to it was the same panel she had seen in Kylo Ren's private chambers. Just as she had started inspecting the small black box, the door opened soundlessly.

Hux was standing in front of her and for a second their eyes met and they stared at each other in disbelief. Hux lunged towards her but Rey was able to duck and she tried to squeeze past him and run through the door. However, a hard blow to her rips stopped her. Hux had kicked her in the side and for a short moment she struggled to catch her breath. That was all it took for him to push her to the floor. Her head hit the surface hard and her vision blacked out. Hux's boot hit her stomach and Rey retched. Her stomach clenched but there was no food to throw up. Hux grasped her arms twisting them on her back. She tried to resist and kicked her legs back in the hope of hitting him but his grasp was relentless. He moved his head to her ear and hissed „Scavenger scum! How dare you?" Rey jerked her head back and was able to smash it into the side of his face. He groaned and loosened his hold for a heartbeat. Rey turned around and she reached out to the force. She called it for help, expecting it to guide her out of this hallway. Nothing. She could not connect to it. The force remained shut off from her and with this failed attempt, she had wasted precious seconds. Hux's right fist hit her cheekbone and her head was blown to the side – stretching painfully. Hux regained his control over her arms and with heavy breaths, he escorted her back into her cell. Wordlessly he pushed her onto the chair and tightened her bonds. Rey winced; the restraints cut into her forehead painfully and her wrists were aching under the force of the metal. Hux's hands pressed against her shoulders and drove the metal back of the chair into Rey's skin. „What did you do to your guards?" Rey responded with silence. „You're a feisty one, I see. I have to say, Ren's got taste in women. Too bad, you're not going to be around for much longer but let's not let that spoil the fun." Rey was angry. Why had the force left her? All her disappointment was channeled into hatred for this redheaded man in front of her. Hux's face hovered in front of hers and the metallic bonds around her head kept her from turning away. „Oh, tell me, was he at least rough with you. Please, tell me he was!" An insane laugh burst from his chest and his moist, hot breath settled on her skin. Rey's vision was stained red and she gathered blood and saliva in her mouth and spit it in Hux's face. "Uggh!" Stumbling backwards, he turned away from her. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his black uniform and slowly faced Rey. His expression was contorted into a grimace and he hit her across the face with the back of his hand. Her head was pressed into the metallic bonds and she felt warm and sticky blood start to slowly run over her cheek. Bright dots danced in front of her eyes and her heart pounded inside her head. Hux was just about to strike her again when the door opened. Two stormtroopers entered. Their uniforms were different from the ones Rey had seen on others. The shoulders and parts of the helmet were black. „Sir, the prisoner is to be escorted outside to the execution stage – orders from Supreme Leader Snoke." „Ah, yes. Take her away." Before leaving, Hux turned to Rey and almost gently dragged his index finger over her cheek. He pulled it back covered in her blood and put it to his lips. With a loud inhale he turned and left the room.

The stormtroopers put a black piece of cloth over her head and pulled her off the chair. Her hands were bound behind her back and they lead her out of the room into the unknown. The cloth muted any sounds and made it impossible for her to see anything. The only sound she could her was her breath roaring in her ears. They walked for a long time before stopping. Rey had been able to feel a change in terrain. They had left the metallic floors of the Base and were now standing on a material that felt like sand. However, it did not have the familiar coarseness of Jakku but was much finer. Something hit Rey between the shoulder blades and she stumbled forward, landing on her knees. The cloth was lifted from her head.

Her senses went into overdrive. They were standing on a vast field. She saw a large crowd of armed stormtroopers surrounding a smaller group of what must have been Korak-Tehu's inhabitants. They all had silvery skin that reflected the sunlight and broke it into small rainbows. None of them had any hair and their eyes stood abnormally far apart. Their legs were unusually long, so were their arms. They were too far away to make out any facial expressions but an eery silence radiated from them. The material Rey had thought to be sand was actually ground up coral. It had a pinkish color tone and was whirled into the air by every movement and touch. Three suns were high up in the sky and burned down on them, filling the air with a glaring heat. Rey herself was standing on a slightly elevated part of the field. With her were the two stormtroopers and a few feet away from them stood Hux – surrounded by other men and women in similar black uniforms. There seemed to be some kind of sign that Rey was missing but all of a sudden Hux stepped forward and the entire field's attention was on him.

„We stand here today to mark the beginning of a new era. Our weapons, ships and men will bring an end to the Republic and its allies. All remaining systems will bow to the First Order and will remember this as the last day of the Republic!" The crowd of stormtroopers raised their fists and started bellowing loudly from below. The natives joint in but their cries sounded cold and distant. After a few moments passed, Rey was painfully made aware of her part in this entire show. Hux strode towards her and one of the stormtroopers pushed her head down so all she could see were his shining black boots.

„This scavenger is the epitome of the Resistance's weakness. She has no skills, no knowledge or training. She is nothing and comes from _Jakku_." The crowd responded with laughter. "And yet, the Resistance relied on her to carry important information concerning the war criminal Luke Skywalker. We have gained access to this information and are on the path of making this galaxy great once more." The crowd started to cheer again, anger and laughter mixing into a loud and violent chorus. The hairs on Rey's neck stood on end and she wished she could move her head to stare down Hux. To show the galaxy that she would not bow to this monster. However, at the same time a part of her was relieved that she could conceal her face from the crowd. She felt ashamed. Ashamed that at their core, Hux's words were true. She had betrayed the Resistance. She had given up the information that BB-8 had trusted her with – her, a lonely girl from a junkyard planet. Hux's feet walked out of sight and she was able to lift her head a couple of inches, high enough to see the crowd fixed on some motion behind her.

Kylo Ren stepped into her focus. He looked just like earlier that day. His mask was on and his lightsaber reflected the sunlight, blinding Rey. Slowly his hand reached for the weapon and he pulled it from his belt. With an almost unnoticeable flick of his finger, the lightsabor came to life. The strange humming sound radiating from the unstable red beam drowned out Rey's surroundings. In the corner of her vision, Rey could see Hux's lips moving and his hands pointing at her accusingly but that was secondary. Rey's focus was on the masked man in front of her. The black metal covering Kylo Ren's face stared back at her indifferently, illegibly. Rey forced her eyes to stay opened. She wanted to die staring down her opponent. The crowds screams pierced through the consuming sound of the lightsaber. Silence flooded over Rey's body – she wanted nothing more but to see Jakku's night sky one last time, feel the cool air brush over her skin. Shakingly she took one last breath. With one swift move, Kylo Ren lifted his lightsaber and brought it down.


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo Ren and Rey: Drowned

The doors opened and revealed a white, sterile room. Five people were sitting around a massive, polished table. In front of each person there was a small screen embedded in the table. Their uniforms were all made up of the same stiff material, except for the coloring which ranged from a spotless black to a dark shade of green. Upon realizing that the door had opened they fell into silence and lifted from their chairs in one unison movement. „Sir!" They all nodded in Kylo Ren's direction. „Generals." His muffled voice ripped through the room and was followed by the squeaking sound of chairs being pushed into the right position. „The girl is under Hux's supervision and will remain so until the execution. Order your men to gather the Natives of this planet. I want this to be heard. Also, you won't need to prepare for a longer stay on the planet's surface, we will leave as soon as the execution is over. We have required the information necessary to find Skywalker and will set after him as soon as possible. After we find him, we will return to the Supremacy and Supreme Leader Snoke will take command. You will be in charge of making our men and ships presentable to the Supreme Leader." The Generals sat there with bent down heads and were typing furiously into their screens. After a minute of silence, a short, bulky man in a green uniform lifted his head and looked at Kylo Ren. „Sir, should we order our trained executioners to perform today?" „No. I will do it." The words came out quickly and loudly and Kylo noticed the surprised looks on the generals' faces. In an attempt to regain his composure he added „Prepare my ship and droid, so that I can leave the planet separately. I will take the girl's body with me and present it to Supreme Leader Snoke." „Sir, wouldn't it be easier to preserve the corps in one of the Base's cryochambers?" said General Richter with a tight expression that barely concealed a mean grin. Helplessness built up in Kylo Ren. He did not know how to respond; the general's suggestion was logical and disagreeing with him would be bait for the generals. They were like bloodhounds – on the lookout for the faintest scent of weakness and always ready to attack. So he reached out to the only thing that kept them from tearing him apart – the force. He could feel it moving around General Richter's body and he focused on tightening the dark energy around the man's neck. „I won't have you questioning my methods, Richter. You will do as I command you to!" Richter's face took on a deep shade of red, hands on his throat, he managed to squeeze out through gritted teeth: „Yes, Sir." Kylo released the force and as it returned to its free-flowing state, Richter's body collapsed onto the table. None of the other generals showed any sign of interest and stared at each other in silence. „You will meet Hux's men on the planet. They will give you further detail on the planned speech. I don't want to be disturbed by anyone until it is time. I hope I have made myself clear." The generals nodded and as he left the room they rose from their seats and the squeaking of chairs followed him out into Star Killer Base.

On his way out of the meeting room, Kylo Ren could already see his orders being executed and directing the always busy flow of action towards a new direction. Armed and running stormtroopers passed him on their way to gather Korak-Tehu's inhabitants. The First Order had already used the planet for several demonstrations so there was no need to find a suitable location for the set up. They would use the usual field with the one part that was slightly elevated – perfect for the First Order's needs. Kylo remembered several executions there in which he had participated. He had never quite enjoyed the demonstration of power as much as Hux did, they were more an annoyance to him than anything else. However, Snoke had always ordered him to attend public executions. So he had stood there on the stage looking at Hux give one speech after the other, never listening to the actual words. He had heard the cold cries of Korak-Tehu's inhabitants and watched as faceless stormtroopers had mowed down anyone from tough Resistance pilots to frail old men to worn down women.

Today he would be the one to spark the stormtroopers' triumphant chorus and Hux's speech about the First Order's quest for peace and justice.

He thought about Snoke's request for bringing the girl's body back to him. He did not see any motive behind this move but still, it made him uncomfortable. He tried to push aside the feeling of protectiveness he felt towards the girl and that made the idea of leaving her body in the hands of Snoke unbearable. Even though she was going to be dead. By his hand. His palms started itching and he suppressed nausea building up in his stomach. He was not going to risk his standing with Snoke for these feelings.

His path took him to his personal preparation cell, he always came here before executions. The walls were white and everything was very clean. A few chairs and a cupboard next to a sink tried to fill the room's emptiness. Kylo Ren went straight to the cupboard and opened it. Inside was a set of clothes, a blaster, water and a towel. He reached for the towel and went over to the sink. With quick movements he pulled of his gloves and the water turned on as his hands neared the metallic faucet. The cold fluid running over his hands relaxed Kylo and let him breathe more freely. With the water still running, he removed his helmet and gently put it on the ground. His face stared back at him in the mirror and slowly he let the sound of water drown out his thoughts. He was nothing more but a soldier. Killing the girl was his job, his order, his purpose. It was just a necessary step towards his goal of becoming Supreme Leader. With slow and precice movements he dried his hands with the towel.

A knock on the door pulled his gaze away from his reflection. „Yes." A stormtrooper entered. „We're ready for you, Sir." Wordlessly Kylo Ren turned around, he picked up his helmet, he put it on. In silence they went down a hallway leading them to a field that was all to familiar to Kylo. His thoughts were still racing through his head – none stopping to leave a permanent imprint.

The doors to the field were opened slowly and his senses were flooded with a wave of impressions. He saw Hux with a group of Generals, in the distance was a crowd of Natives surrounded by stormtroopers. They all faded into the background when Kylo saw a small figure standing in the far corner of the slightly elevated part of the field they were standing on. Her head was covered in black cloth and her hands were bound behind her back. Two stormtroopers stood at each of her sides. Kylo's hand tightened into a fist when he saw one of the stormtroopers jab her between the shoulder blades. He saw Rey stumble and land on her knees. A strong urge to run to her came over him when the cloth was lifted from her head. He forced his fist to unclench and took several sharp breaths. With each one he tried to drown out the conflicting thoughts and focus on his task. He could not see Rey's face because her back was turned towards him. As he strained his eyes to see her in further detail, Hux commenced the ceremony. His words were drowned out by Kylo's blood rushing through his ears and his heart's beat filling his head almost painfully loudly. The bright sun blinded him through his helmet and he felt increasingly hot. His vision was stained red when he saw Hux walk towards Rey. A stormtrooper held down her head but he could see her struggling against the grip.

Hux lifted his gaze from the girl and stared at Kylo with contempt glaring from his eyes. Kylo was somewhat taken aback by the fact that he could see Hux in such detail. Without noticing, Kylo had moved towards Rey and was now standing right behind her. Her body was the only thing separating him from Hux. All of a sudden his senses returned to him and the cries of the watching crowd rolled over him like a wave. It was like cold water had been splashed into his face and he remembered what his part in the ceremony was. He forced his hand to reach for his lightsaber. In perfect synchronicity he and Hux circled around Rey and took each others places. Kylo took in a sharp breath and turned his gaze from Hux to Rey.

Rey's face was covered in blood that seemed to still be flowing from a cut on her temple. The skin over her left cheekbone had taken on a dark shade of purple. Her hair was badly tangled and from this short distance Kylo could see dark stains on her torn clothes. Incredulously Kylo looked up – directly into Hux's eyes. A mixture of amusement and victory met him. On its own, his lightsaber came to life. The unsteady humming of the red beam once again drowned out the sound of his surroundings. He looked back down to meet Rey's eyes. Without a sign of defeat she looked at him. The humming grew louder and even his thoughts were consumed by the noise. As if his arms were attached to strings that somebody else was pulling, he lifted the lightsaber over his head. With a sharp exhale he let it cut through the air. With almost no resistance the deadly beam burned itself into the white chest plate of a stormtrooper.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey and Kylo Ren: Wounded

The sickening scent of melted plastic flooded Kylo's sences and caused his eyes to water. Before anyone could react, he ripped his lightsaber out of the stormtrooper's chest and slashed it through another soldier's throat. The stormtroopers that had guarded Rey were both lying at his feet. As he stared at their bodies a small clicking sound ripped through the lightsaber's humming that still echoed through his head. He lifted his gaze and was met by the circular opening of Hux's blaster. „Ren!" Hux barked. Both of his hand grasped the blaster so tightly that it was vibrating. Kylo took one step back and pointed his lightsaber at Hux's chest. The two men stared at each other for an endless moment and before Kylo could react, Hux moved his weapon and pressed the metal shaft to Rey's temple. The girl had started to struggle against her restraints and stopped mid-motion. „So you really do care for her, Ren. I knew you didn't have it in you but humiliating yourself like this – Snoke will be very disappointed. Put down the weapon or I'll kill her." Before Hux's finger could even flinch towards the trigger, Kylo ripped his lightsaber across Hux's chest and with a shattering cry Hux stumbled backwards. His uniform was smouldering and the scent of burned flesh joined that of melted plastic. With one long stride Kylo crossed the space between himself and Rey. He pulled her onto her feet. „Don't touch me!" She pulled away from him. He was surprised by her reaction but in the corner of his eyes he could see stormtroopers leaving their position and running towards them. He separated the bonds around her wrists with his saber and pushed her towards the preparation cells. „Run! I'll take care of them. Go to the preparation cells. I'll catch up with you." She shot him a questioning look but the sounds of the approaching stormtroopers grew louder, so she bend down to pick up Hux's fallen blaster and ran towards the preparation cells. Kylo whirled around just in time to deflect an incoming blaster shot.

Kylo's body took over and he let the strength of the force replace his thoughts. His body spun around and as more stormtroopers approached him firing their blasters, his motions became more fluid. He used the force to redirect blaster shots coming at him and his lightsaber slashed through air and flesh until the fight drowned out any other sensation. The first wave of stormtroopers was down and Kylo knew that there would be another group sent towards him shortly. The group of Korak-Tehuans had scattered and for a moment the entire field was encompassed by silence. A gasp ripped through the air. Hux had propped himself up onto his elbows and stared at Kylo. His chest was still smoking and every bit of color had drained from his face. Kylo lifted his lightsaber. Hux's lips curled into a contorted grin as he spat out „Scum!" Just as Kylo was about to bring down his weapon to end Hux, he was hit in the shoulder by a blaster shot. A muffled cry escaped through his clenched lips and his lightsaber arm dropped to his side. Kylo did not take the time to turn around to face the new wave of stormtroopers. He started running in the same direction as Rey. The injury slowed him down immensely and he could feel blood gushing out of the wound and soaking his black cloak. His mind turned foggy and with high effort he managed to dodge the other incoming blaster shots. He reached the entrance to the preparation cells and there was Rey, blaster at the ready and looking at him with an inscrutable expression. He ran past her without stopping and was reassured by the sound of her footsteps following him. She quickly caught up to him and Kylo knew that he was slowing them down. The blood from his wound had run over his right arm and was now pooling in his glove. „Where are we going?" yelled Rey. „One more left and than into the second room on the right!" His muffled voice resonated in the empty hallway. Rey picked up the pace and Kylo started to fall behind. He had to force each step and his sides started to burn up. After a painful eternity he reached the room that Rey had already entered. She stood at the doorframe aiming her blaster at him. Kylo could not decipher her expression. As he ran past her, he was greeted by IE-6. „Sir, the prisoner seems th have escaped."

„IE, have you prepared the ship?"

„Yes, Sir. It is ready for takeoff and the course has been set for the Supremacy."

The sound of footsteps sounded down the hallway. „They are coming!" Rey's voice interrupted the droid.

„Get us into the ship and deploy immediatly!" Kylo exclaimed. „Of course, Sir!" IE-6 moved towards a panel in the wall and as he pressed several buttons, a door opened in the far side of the room and revealed the interior of Kylo Ren's ship. „Get inside!" Both IE-6 and Rey ran past him into the spacious ship and just in time to see several stormtroopers reach the room, Kylo followed them and closed the door by moving a lever on the inside of the ship. The ship vibrated as several blaster shots hit its exterior. Rey had already found the pilot's chair and was starting to engage the engines. Kylo suddendly felt his wound burn up again and his vision started blurring. The last thing he felt was Rey piloting his ship away from the attacking stormtroopers. As he fell to his knees, his vision turned black.

 _I'm really sorry about the long delay but I had to take finals and start planning my future (yikes!). I now have a bit of time on my hands though, so further chapters will follow soon. Until then, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo Ren and Rey: On Borrowed Time

Impatiently Rey wiped at the cut on her forehead that had opened up again after the physical stress of the last few minutes. Blood was starting to seep into her eyes and she needed to focus in order to fly this new ship. With an increasingly overwhelming feeling of powerlessness she tried to take in the numerous buttons and levers that covered the ship's cockpit. Its outlay was quite different from the ones she was used to on Jakku. However, some aspects of its design reminded her of the Millennium Falcon. It was this resemblance that enabled her to make out that the ship had taken off and was steering away from the attacking stormtroopers on Korak-Tehu. The blaster shots that were hitting the ship's exterior lost potency with every passing moment and soon ceased to send tremors through the vessel.

A sudden noise behind Rey drew her attention from their flight path and she turned around. Kylo Ren had fallen and was lying face down on the floor. For a moment, Rey's gaze lingered on the fallen cloaked figure, then she whirled around and redirected her attention to the control panels. Without Kylo Ren to stop her she was free to direct the ship onto any possible course and escape the First Order. She figured out how to work the weapons system and access different parts of the ships quickly but failed to gain control over its navigational systems. The ship kept denying her access and Rey grew increasingly frustrated. She was so focused on setting the ship on a new course that she only noticed the droid behind her when a loud hissing sound tore through the ship's steady beeping noises. Rey turned around and reached for her blaster. She saw the black droid standing over Kylo Ren's unconscious body. It was the same droid that had guarded her when she had been kept in Kylo Ren's private chambers. In its hand was Kylo's helmet whose removal had caused the hissing sound. „Get away from him!" she bellowed. „Prisoner, my master appears to be injured. I have run several full-body scans that put his odds of survival at 23 percent. Please do not interfere, so that I may run a medical program on my master and reanimate him." „No, don't touch him!" Rey approached the two figures and pointed her blaster at the droid. Ignoring her commands, the droid turned its back on Rey and made an attempt at conducting another scan on his master. „Stop, now!" Rey put her finger on the trigger and aimed at the droid's control panel that was located on its backside. When the droid did not respond, she pulled the trigger. Her shot hit its target and with a loud crack, the droid deactivated. Its metallic body hit the floor next to its master and the ship was filled with silence seldom interrupted by mechanic beeps. Rey lowered her blaster and stepped over the lifeless droid.

Kylo Ren was still unconscious and up close, Rey was able to make out a great amount of blood that pooled around his shoulder. The copper smell hit her as she bend down to touch the motionless man. When he did not respond, Rey felt it safe to pull his lightsaber from his belt and tie it to her own. Now that Kylo was unarmed, Rey felt more at ease but she was not sure whether Kylo would stay unconscious long enough for her to reach a safe planet and aboard the ship. She looked around for any kind of bond that she could use to ensure her safe escape from the First Order. When she could not find anything, she lay down the lightsaber in a secure distance, pulled of her belt and used it to fasten Kylo's hands to one of the silver handles installed on the ship's walls. She struggled to push his body into close proximity of the handle to restrain her unconscious opponent properly. After some readjustments Rey was content with her work and turned back to the control panels.

She accessed the ship's database and scanned for planets that were in a safe distance from the First Order. On her search, she came across Jakku and halted for a moment. A great part of her yearned to return to the sandy planet and forget she ever ran into Finn and BB-8, forget that, inexplicably, she had been saved from the First Order by the First Order's jedi master. However, she knew that the regime would do everything in their power to capture her, and scouring her home planet would definitely be among the first things. So she continued going through the data base and ended up choosing the planet Hakmata – a small trading outpost of no importance to the First Order. Rey tried to access the ship's navigational systems for the second time and was repeatedly denied access. With a frown she tried to remember flying the Millennium Falcon in the hopes of encountering an answer to her problem due to the two ships' similar outlay. After a short while, she tried accessing the navigational systems through the ship's secondary systems instead of the main ones when it hit her that this ship was designed to fight battles and not travel long distances. After passing through several minor systems, Rey was finally able to control the navigational systems. However, when she tried to enter Hakmata as their destination, she was denied access again. It was then Rey realized that the ship was already headed towards a set destination. Rey tried to overrule the standing command and failed. The program was protected and could not be overwritten without a certain code. „Damn!" Rey muttered under her breath and tried to force the ship into changing its destination again. All her attempts failed and after several minutes of intense silence, the ship's monitors suddendly started beeping intensely causing Rey to jump startledly. The monitors automatically shut off and were left displaying a single message: „Final destination will be reached in 10:00 minutes" The countdown started when Rey lost all control over the ship's systems. However, that ceased being her main concern when she saw what they were approaching through the glass screen. A massive triangular ship filled the vast emptiness of space with an ominous loom that grew stronger as they approached it slowly. Several smaller ships accompanied the enormous vessel. With renewed fear, Rey tried to overwrite the ship's commands but kept failing at decoding the security protocols. She kept glancing at the timer and sweat started trickling down her neck as she watched it count down mercilessly. With five minutes remaining, Rey frustratedly banged her hand on the shining control panels. She was out of options. In a few moments she would be in reach of the First Order's scanners and weapons range. If they did not stop her approach, they would certainly capture her once she inevitably reached the interior of the massive ship.

With a shaky breath, Rey turned around and faced her only choice. Kylo Ren was still unconscious and tied to his own ship. He was unarmed and defenseless and yet, everything inside of Rey screamed at her to leave him and try to figure out the situation on her own. Nevertheless, Rey grabbed her blaster and approached the cloaked man. As she came into close proximity, she could make out his shallow, yet steady breathing. With her left foot she tried to push his shoulder in the hopes of eliciting any kind of response – none came. With another nervous glance at the timer, Rey took the blaster into her left hand and raised her right. She brought it down on Kylo's cheek with as much force as she could gather. Kylo's head was blown sideways and his steady breathing was interrupted by a series of loud coughs followed by a pain-filled moan. As soon as he had regained his consciousness, Kylo tensed up, snapped open his eyes and tore forcefully at his bonds only to flinch at the stress he was putting on his injured shoulder.

„Stop!" Rey ordered and held out the blaster. Kylo's gaze focused on her and he seized trying to break free. „You're bleeding." he said with a frown. „What?" Rey was taken aback. „That doesn't matter. You need to give me the codes necessary to overwriting the security protocols." Kylo's eyes flickered to the glass screen that exposed the First Order's massive vessel and then to the screens that were displaying the timer. When his view shifted back toward Rey, he remained silent and looked at her with a calculating expression. „Give me the codes now or we'll be in weapons range of that ship and I don't think they'll be too happy seeing either one of us after what you just did." Kylo Ren flinched and gave his bonds another pull. „You don't need to remind me of that." he spat out through clenched teeth. „You'll need to release me. The security protocols have to be deactivated by my fingerprint." „No!" Rey exclaimed. „There must be some other way. You stay where you are!" She tightened her grip on the blaster. „Release me now! There is no other way!" Rey exhaled frustratedly and turned around to see the vessel of the First Order impossibly close. „I warn you! If you make one wrong move, I'll shoot you." „No, you won't." He stated and looked at her intensely. Rey did not know how to respond and with one last glance at the running timer, she bend down and untied Kylo Ren.

He got up slowly and as he did, his face twisted into a pained mask. He moved towards the control panels while Rey kept her blaster aimed at him. Silently Kylo started working through several layers of security. Rey tried to focus on keeping an eye on his movements while still watching the timer that was dangerously close to its end. With merely seconds left to go, Kylo pressed his hand onto a screen that send a red beam over his skin and with a loud beep the screens reactivated. „Stay where you are!" Rey barked at Kylo and she moved to stand next to him. She looked at the panel with the intent to enter Hakmata's address only to see that it had already been entered. She looked up to meet Kylo's eyes with a questioning look. „I saw that you had already tried to enter this address, so I thought you'd still want to go there. It's a good choice – small, unimportant. You'll be safe there."

Rey felt the ship changing its course and she exhaled relieved and dropped her head into her left hand. After a heartbeat, she regained her stance and lifted her blaster. She pointed it at Kylo Ren and ordered „Get back, so that I can put your bonds back on." Kylo looked at her in surprise and said „You still don't trust me. After everything I've done for you." He sounded almost hurt and frowned at Rey. „No, I don't. Now do as I tell you!" Rey responded and kept her blaster pointed at his chest. Kylo stepped back and almost tripped over the deactivated droid. „You shot IE-6?" Kylo exclaimed in surprise and turned back to face Rey. „Yes, he tried to reanimate you. Now get back!" Rey pushed the tip of her blaster against his chest. Kylo lifted his arms in defense and immediately dropped them with a wince. His face lost all color and his body swayed uncontrollably. After a few moments his knees gave way and he fell to the ground. „What are you doing?" Rey gasped and bend down to see what had happened. Kylo's face was twisted in pain and his eyes were almost shut. With a shaking exhale he looked at Rey and as he passed out, he whispered underneath his breath: "Worth it."

 _Hey, I hope you liked this chapter. I would love to read some reviews and feel free to follow and favourite! 3_


	11. Chapter 11

Kylo Ren and Rey: Broken Free

Kylo Ren's eyelids started flickering as he woke up slowly. While the world around him shifted back into focus, the pain in his shoulder started flaring up and so did a blinding ache behind his temples. He lay on the cold metal floor and could feel that his feet were tied but he had full control over his arms. Kylo took in the room and when he turned his head slightly he was able to make out Rey's form sitting over IE-6's deactivated body. The increased sound of his pulse hammering inside of his head disabled him to make out what she was doing, until he saw a couple of sparks flying into the air and Rey pulling back her hand hastily. She put her fingers to her lips and cursed silently. Kylo could not help but chuckle under his breath when he saw her frustrated expression. Rey startled and whirled around. "Oh, you're awake." She commented and returned to what she had been doing. "Yes, what are you doing?" Kylo inquired. He noticed the blaster lying next to her but Rey did not aim it at him. She did not respond and kept her focus fixed on IE. "Rey, what are you doing?" Rey exhaled and muttered "I am fixing this droid, so shut up." "Why?" Kylo responded. "I told you to shut up." Rey pressed her lips together and Kylo did not know how to further their conversation. He turned his head to look at the control panels and was surprised to see that they were hovering over the planet Hakmatu – Rey's escape. They must have gotten there some time ago but they had not yet entered the atmosphere. Kylo propped himself onto his elbows and after a short adjustment period he was able to reach down with one hand and started untying the bonds around his ankles. Rey was so focused on her work that she did not notice him getting closer and looking over her shoulder. For a few moments he observed Rey's work and saw her struggle to fix the damage that had been done to IE's control panel by the blaster shot. „You're doing it wrong." said Kylo and Rey flinched. She turned around and startled at how close he had gotten. With one swift movement she picked up the blaster and pressed it against his chest. „Move away!" she ordered. Kylo was surprised to see fear flash in her eyes and without arguing he moved backwards. However, he felt the pain in his shoulder demand his attention and IE-6's scans were the only way of healing him. "I'm sorry but I wasn't kidding, you really are doing it wrong." „No, I'm not." Rey insisted. „I am trying to rewire his systems in the same way that all droids of the First Order are wired. It's not complicated but there is something wrong with the droid." „Yes, you shot at it. Remember?" Kylo tried to tease but he saw Rey's brows furrow and continued in a more serious tone. „There is nothing wrong with IE. He isn't wired like the First Order's droids because he isn't one." As soon as the words had left his mouth, Kylo Ren wanted to take them back. Curiosity had sparked in Rey's eyes and she fixated him with a look that demanded further detail. Kylo did not want to discuss his past while his thoughts were increasingly consumed by burning pain so he tried redirecting Rey's focus to repairing the droid. „I can tell you what needs to be done in order to fix his medical systems." After a short moment of consideration Rey just nodded and he started directing her through the necessary steps. Rey was entirely focused on her task and Kylo tried keeping the illness that started to creep through his body at bay. They worked silently, scarcely interrupted by Kylo directing Rey's hands. Kylo tried to focus on their task but he was constantly distracted by his desire to read Rey's inscrutable expression. The silence grew heavier and after several endless moments Kylo burst out „So, why are you fixing, IE, again?" Rey did not look up from her work but let out a deep breath and responded „We have to be even."

„Even?"

„Yes. You saved me from the First Order and now I have to make sure that you don't die because of it, or I'll be in your debt forever."

„Well, without me, you'd have never been threatened by the First Order, so one could argue that we're already even."

„Do you want me to save your life or would you rather I left you here to die?"

Kylo Ren did not respond. He looked down onto his hands that were still encased by the First Order's black leather gloves and then to the helmet that lay lifelessly on the floor. The lack of a response caused Rey to lift her head and check on the cause of this silence. She met Kylo's eyes and saw them take on an even darker shade.

„I don't know. You'd have a better chance of escaping the First Order without being held up by me."

Rey returned his stare and started to say something when the monitors behind the two of them started beeping. Rey jumped to her feet and ran towards the control panel, Kylo followed slowly. The monitor was signaling that several ships of the First Order were approaching their current location. Kylo turned to face Rey and looked at her clearly worried expression. „See, that's what I mean. I'm sorry, Rey. This planet is no longer safe for you. You have to leave now" Rey looked at him and frowned. „And go where? They're on to us, I can't shake them in this ship." „We can try. Their weapons' reach is to short, we're still outside of it. Rey, now!" Kylo urged her on. The monitors showed the First Order getting closer. „Rey, they will not wait. Those ships are going to blow us out of the sky." „No." Rey said quietly. „We enter the planet's atmosphere and make a landing approach." „Then we'll be stuck on a tiny planet with no way off, surrounded by stormtroopers. No, it's to dangerous." Kylo responded and tried to reach towards the controls that would enable him to fly the ship away from the incoming Tie Fighters. „I said ‚No'!" barked Rey and she pushed him away and pointed the blaster at him. Kylo groaned and instinctively put a hand to his hurt shoulder. „So did I. I won't let you get captured again. The landing approach will cost too much time. There won't be enough to put any distance between us and them." he spat out through gritted teeth. „It's not your decision. We'll land near one of the trading posts. There are ships going in and out of there all day, we'll pay someone to take us to another planet. Now back off!" „Rey, please!" Kylo begged and for a second he could see doubt flicker in her eyes but it faded quickly and she started firing up the ship's engines. They steered towards the planet when their monitors were overwritten by the request for an entry code. Rey groaned and let her fist slam down onto the control panel. „Come on, let us in!" Kylo had taken to studying the code request. It seemed to be the planet's security system to keep out the First Order. However, it strongly resembled systems that Kylo Ren had already encountered on other planets that the First Order had conquered. The code required was safely guarded by a union of traders that was associated with the Resistance. The First Order had interrogated several members of this Union; Kylo Ren himself had tried retrieving the codes from prisoners but had failed. Due to this failure, the First Order had developed a code that regained control over the ship and disabled any form of protective shield that might surround the planet. „There is a way." said Kylo „I can shut off the security protocol but they'll instantly know that a First Order ship is infiltrating their atmosphere." Rey looked at him and put her hands to her temples in frustration. „Okay, do it." she groaned when the Tie Fighters came closer. Kylo Ren put in the code and the ship was immediately released from the security restrictions. „We're in but we lost even more time. Those fighter pilots will not hesitate breaking through the planet's security system." „I know. Let me pilot the ship and go back to fixing IE. I need you to not pass out if we're going to get out of here." ordered Rey. Kylo did not hesitate, partly because his injured shoulder increasingly demanded his attention and partly because he trusted Rey that she would land them safely. He examined the droid's state and was relieved to see that IE was almost completely repaired. The few moments it took Rey to make a landing approach on the outskirts of a trading post, were enough for Kylo to get IE-6 to a point where he could run basic medical programs. Kylo ran several of them in order to stay alert during their planned escaped. Lacking the time to do any further repairs. Kylo strapped the droid to his back and when Rey landed, he was ready to exit the ship. Rey quickly gathered the blaster and lightsaber that still lay on the control panel. She looked at it for a moment and then offered it to Kylo Ren. „You can do more damage with this than I can but if you even think about using this against me, I'll shoot you without hesitation." Kylo did not respond and just took the lightsaber. Rey checked the ship's monitors but she could not detect any life signs outside of the ship and with the Tie Fighters approaching quickly she decided to step into the unknown. She pulled a lever, steam escaped with a hissing sound and the entrance lowered down to the ground. Kylo Ren activated his lightsaber and Rey held the blaster at the ready. Both of them were expecting some sort of attack but were surprised to find that the field stretching before them was endless. In the distance, they could see ships flying in and out of the trading post in a constant stream. The main tower was surrounded by a small city There was no apparent security system, no gates, no guards. Kylo turned to Rey. „We have to take our chances." said he. Rey nodded and stepped out onto the field.

 _I am just really sorry that it took me so long to upload this new chapter. I am incredibly grateful to those of you that stuck around to read it. I hope I can upload more frequently in the future and as always: may the force be with you!_


	12. Chapter 12

Rey and Kylo: Running

Each time Rey's feet hit the ground, vibrations were sent through her bones that made it hard for her to focus on anything else. She could sense Kylo Ren running closely behind her. The medical programs seemed to have helped him substantially, for he was keeping up with her fast pace effortlessly. They reached the end of the open field in a matter of moments and were well on their way to the busy trading post. The ground changed from grass to concrete and they were passing by large storing facilities and giant parked cargo ships. Rey tried to take in her surroundings as best as she could while passing them in a full on sprint. It only took her a few seconds to figure out what was striking her as odd while she passed by the outer parts of the trading post. While there were still ships leaving and arriving at the large tower that marked the trading post's center, everything else seemed to have been abandoned. No people were on the streets whatsoever. She glanced around nervously in search for any workers or inhabitants but all she could find were half empty ships or transporters that had been parked on the street. "They must have read our signal and evacuated." said Kylo in between heavy breaths.

"That can't be good. Let's hope that they'll think the Tie Fighter that was coming after us caused that signal."

"Uh-ha" responded Kylo who kept his focus on keeping up with Rey's pace. The center of the trading post was fast approaching and they steered towards the large entrance gate that was left open and unattended. "Something's not right. If they knew that First Order ships were approaching, why would they leave the trading post entrance like this?" Rey panted in between breaths. She felt the toll that the past days had taken on her and her body still felt sore from her encounter with Hux. The pair slowed down as they passed through the broad gate cautiously – blaster and lighsaber at the ready. The space they entered appeared to be a kind of garage for traders' ships. Several empty ones lined the sides of the hall and nobody was there to protect them. Kylo and Rey exchanged a glance and in unison they steered towards the nearest ship. "This isn't right. Where are the guards?" said Kylo in disbelief. As soon as the words had left his mouth, a loud noise disrupted the eery silence. It sounded like metallic mechanisms grinding on one another and Rey and Kylo whirled around just in time to see the large gate close shut.

"Drop your weapons!" a woman's voice echoed through the large hall. Both Kylo and Rey froze and glanced at each other. „Drop them!" commanded the voice urgently. Rey slowly bent over to place her blaster in front of her. She could feel Kylo hesitate before he put his lightsaber on the ground with a stone-cold expression on his face. Rey heard steps sounding through the garage and suddenly, the shaft of a blaster was pressed against her neck. She gasped at the cold sensation on her skin. Kylo was looking at the person behind her with open rage written on his face. However, underneath his anger, he seemed to be calculating and waiting for something. „Don't move!" The voice was so close to her now, that Rey could hear a slightly nervous tremor run through it and she felt the weapon pressed against her neck shake almost imperceptibly. „Look," said Kylo „we're on the run from the First Order. We are looking for a ship to escape in. If you let us get of this planet, the First Order will leave you alone and follow us." The blaster's shaft pressed itself into Rey's neck with new force. „They are already here, the damage is done. And don't think for a second that you can trick us. I know who you are, Kylo Ren. You're not running from the First Order, you are the First Order. We have already taken care of your Tie Fighter and you two are coming with me to face the council."

„No." Rey tried to interrupt „we really are on the run. He saved me and now we're looking for a place to escape to."

„Silence! You are both going to surrender to the authority of the Trader's Council and face justice for the crimes that you have inflicted on this galaxy."

Rey could feel the blaster shift on her neck as the woman behind her seemed to be reaching for something. Kylo's expression intensified and his whole body tensed. With a movement that was almost too fast for Rey to see, Kylo lunged towards the person standing behind her. The blaster disappeared from Rey's neck as the stranger was flung to the side by Kylo's attack. Rey whirled around to see a tough looking middle-aged woman in some kind of military uniform struggle on the floor with Kylo Ren. He seemed to hold a clear advantage as he used his size and momentum to pin the stranger to the ground. Rey stared at the pair in a trance for a heartbeat when Kylo's voice snapped her back into reality. „Rey, run! Get to the ship!" his voice mixed with the sounds of the fight and echoed loudly through the hall. Rey spun around on her heels and ran straight for the open ship. She commanded her legs to move quickly with the certainty that Kylo would follow her closely. All of a sudden a bang ripped through the air and resonated through Rey's body. „Stop!" the woman's voice yelled after her. Rey stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly, anxious for what she was going to see. She had been so sure that Kylo would overpower their opponent, that he would follow her onto the ship and that they would leave this planet together but what she saw made her heart stop for a beat and then hammer against her chest with twice its original speed. Kylo lay on the floor motionlessly and the strange woman was standing over him with a weapon in her hand. Rey could not see any blood but the air was filled with a burnt smell. She glanced towards the weapons that lay uselessly on the ground where she and Kylo had put them. They were too far away for her to reach and she could not turn around and leave Kylo when there was still a chance that he was alive. She lifted her arms over her head. Fear, anger and frustration built up in her chest and clouded her thoughts. She yelled out „What did you do to him? He is still hurt. He was hurt while he saved me. I am telling you he saved me and I'm not part of the First Order. He isn't a part of the First Order anymore. We are refugees. Please let us go." The woman looked at her and lifted her weapon shakily „You will surrender to the authority of the Trader's Council." She pulled the trigger and Rey fell into darkness.

Rey woke up to pitch-blackness. Her entire body felt sore, her limbs felt like weights that were too heavy for her to lift. Her eyes were shut and the noise surrounding her sounded blurred and muffled. However, there was one thing she could clearly and undoubtedly make out. She was sitting in a chair that was pressing uncomfortably into her back and around her arms and legs there were heavy metal bonds. The sensation of the cold metal pressing against her skin and keeping her from moving at all felt like someone had splashed a bucket of icy water on her face and she opened her eyes with a gasp. She was captured again, unable to move and at the complete mercy of whoever had put her here. The white walls that surrounded her only added to her terror, as she was reminded anew of her painful encounter with General Hux. With a muffled scream Rey threw herself against her bonds. The metal cut into her skin as she thrashed around in an attempt to free herself. Her breathing accelerated and dark spots started blurring her vision. „Rey!" a voice pierced through her panic. „Rey!" the dark, coarse voice rang in her ears and she stopped moving around frantically. Her breathing was still heavy but it slowed down with every breath. „Rey, you're okay! I will get us out of here." Rey turned towards the voice's source and saw Kylo Ren next to her. He, also, was strapped to a large metal chair, similar to the one she had been on when she had first met him face to face. However, instead of just being restraint at his arms and legs, like Rey was, he was also held in place by bonds around his forehead, midriff and upper arms. He was clearly struggling to turn his head in order to look at her. As soon as their eyes met, his eyes softened and he said in a quiet but urgent voice „Rey, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have seen that she was going for a stunner, I thought it would be some kind of communications device so I didn't pay attention to it. I am so sorry!" Rey saw the plea in his eyes and without thinking she responded „No, no. You just tried to give us a chance to get away. If it's anyone's fault then it's mine. I shouldn't have forced you to enter this planet. You were right, we're trapped. Maybe, if we had just tried to get away from that Tie Fighter, we would be safe now."

„No!" Kylo shot her an upset look and the bonds holding him back squeaked when he tried to shift in his chair. „We don't know what would have happened and we didn't know what was going to happen on this planet. But what we know, Rey, is that, for the moment, we are both alive. We are uninjured and together and as long as that is true, we are safe." He looked intensely into Rey's eyes and she could see how much he wanted her to believe those words. Rey met his gaze and for a split second there was only him. The white walls, the cold metal around her limbs and her aching body faded into the background as she lost herself in the brown depths of his eyes.

The gentle _click_ of a door being opened ripped through the silence in the room like a gunshot. Rey's head snapped forward and for the first time, she really took in the room around her. They were located in the far part of what appeared to be a conference room. The two restraining chairs sat at the open end of a U-shaped table. White chairs accompanied the table in even intervals. The sound that had interrupted Kylo and Rey stemmed from a white door across from the pair. Someone had opened it and a group of people had begun to stream into the room. Everyone of them was wearing the same uniform that the woman in the garage had worn. Each uniform looked exactly the same bar their color. Some were almost pitch-black, while others looked olive-green. Women, men and non-human species entered the room in an orderly fashion and took their seats at the large table. Those at the outer ends of the table, they were the ones closest to Kylo and Rey, wore lighter-shade uniforms. The colors darkened towards the head of the table. The woman seated directly across from the two prisoners wore a black uniform that was decorated with multiple emblems and what looked like awards. She was also the first to raise her voice. So far everyone had been quiet and the only noise filling the room had been the shuffling of paper and the movement of feet. Now a clear and strong voice rang through the room.

„The Trader's Council has gathered to rule over Kylo Ren, leader of the First Order and apprentice of the dark lord Snoke, and his female accomplice whose identity is yet unknown to the council."

 _Hey guys! Thank you for reading this new chapter, I would really appreciate you leaving a review and following/favoriting this story. It always makes me very happy to see you engage with my story and motivates me to write new chapters!_


End file.
